<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contact Name by eavk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971192">Contact Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk'>eavk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m also upset with you.”</p><p>“What! What did I do?” Sykkuno spoke to his chat, “Did I do something, chat? I-uh.”</p><p>“I found out,” Corpse paused for dramatic effect. “That you don’t even have my number saved on your phone.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s jaw dropped in shock, not knowing how to respond. “Oh, you did, um…”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Corpse’s voice was soft, despite the confrontational question.</p><p>“Well, you see-”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contact Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno joined the minecraft server after unboxing a few packages from his P.O. box that he’s been meaning to unpack. He made his way over to the main community area to check out what people were doing. In the chat it looked like Ash and Miyoung were talking about something with the casino. He pulled up the log to see who was currently playing.</p><p>“Oh, Corpse is playing! He’s on early, I wonder what he’s up to.”</p><p>He flew around a bit before he saw Corpse’s character talking with Lily by her house. Sykkuno wasn’t close enough to hear their conversation but it looked like Lily dropped something for Corpse.</p><p>“Alright, thank you Lily, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“No problem! Sorry for your loss, but good luck!” Lily went back into her house and Corpse started to fly up.</p><p>“Corpse!” Sykkuno called, flying over. </p><p>“Oh, hey Sykkuno.”</p><p>“You’re already on, what have you been doing?” </p><p>“I’ll be honest, I’m a little down today.” Corpse dropped back down to the ground and Sykkuno followed.</p><p>“Oh, what? Why, what happened, Corpse?”</p><p>“My cat died.” </p><p>“Your cat?” Sykkuno was confused before he realized Corpse meant his minecraft cat. “O-oh, oh I see, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You got him for me. And it died. I’m so upset with myself right now.” The frown was heard clearly in his voice.</p><p>“It’s okay, Corpse! There’s a ton of cats nearby so we can just go get a new one.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that was <em>our</em> cat.”</p><p>“Oh God guys, he actually sounds so sad, what do I do?” Sykkuno talked to Corpse again, “Um, well how did it die?”</p><p>“I’m too strong. I thought I could pet it.”</p><p>Sykkuno burst into laughter before trying to compose himself, “O-oh, I see. Um well, yeah that’ll happen.”</p><p>“I’m also upset with you.”</p><p>Sykkuno stopped laughing. “What! What did I do?” Sykkuno spoke to his chat, “Did I do something, chat? I-uh.”</p><p>“I found out,” Corpse paused for dramatic effect. “That you don’t even have my number saved on your phone.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s jaw dropped in shock, not knowing how to respond. “Oh, you did, um…”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Corpse’s voice was soft, despite the confrontational question. He started picking up flowers.</p><p>“Well, you see-”</p><p>“The discord thing, okay sure, I understand you probably missed it. I was a bit embarrassed in front of fucking AOC and Hasan, but that’s fine.” Corpse mumbled. “But like, we’ve texted a decent amount already. Like yesterday, you told me you would-”</p><p>“Corpse! Corpse, you can’t- I’m streaming, you can’t leak our texts-”</p><p>“Chat, close your ears.”</p><p>“What?! No, o-okay Corpse, I’ll save it now! I have my phone out and I’m doing it right now.” </p><p>Sykkuno covered his face with his hand because he was definitely red.</p><p>“What’s my name?” Corpse asked.</p><p>“Well- uh, what do you want it to be?”</p><p>“I’ll text you some options.” He sounded excited.</p><p>Sykkuno thanked his new subs and donations as he waited. His phone pinged. “Okay, just got-” Sykkuno’s eyes widened. “Wh- oh my God, what! I can’t, my family might see that- I,”</p><p>“Well I don’t want to just be ‘Corpse’ you know, at least throw in an emoji or something.” Corpse started replanting the flowers he had picked up.</p><p>“You threw in <em>too</em> much emojis, oh God-” Sykkuno panicked as Corpse laughed even harder. “Okay, how about this? I’m sending you a screenshot.”</p><p>“That’s great, Sykkuno I love it. Do you want to see what I saved you as?”</p><p>“Umm, I’m kinda scared now after what you sent me…”</p><p>“Nah, it’s great, here.” Corpse’s character stopped moving for a second as he sent the picture, then he resumed walking around Sykkuno, planting flowers.</p><p>Sykkuno’s phone pinged again and he opened the notification. The sound of his phone dropping to his desk could be heard as he suddenly covered his face with both hands.</p><p>“So, do you like it? I think it’s fitting.”</p><p>Sykkuno sputtered a bit, a mixture of shock and laughter, before he sighed, “You wear cat ears one time…” He started giggling again and could see the chat speed through as a mixture of all caps and literal screaming.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t leak our contact names, Sykkuno.” Corpse jokingly scolded. </p><p>“Technically, it’s also a contact <em>picture</em>…”</p><p>Corpse gasped. “I-I’m simply <em>appreciating</em>, a-and actually, you wore it <em>two</em> times, um-” He cleared his throat, “A-anyways, I’m just kidding, though, about- about being mad. Rae said you did the same to her, not saving her contact name and then your texts got deleted and you had to ask who she was the next time she texted you.” </p><p>“Ohh right, she called me right after and started yelling at me.” Sykkuno laughed at the memory. “I think I didn’t even save Toast’s number until just before I moved in with them, actually.”</p><p>“Really? Wow Sykkuno. I feel like I’m in an exclusive club now, of special people who live in Sykkuno’s contact list.”</p><p>“I-I just never use my phone, we all mainly talk on discord, right? It’s really not that special…”</p><p>“It is to me.”</p><p>“Well, then I feel special too! For being in <em>your</em> special contact list, Corpse.” </p><p>Corpse laughed, “And technically… that means that I’m the fastest person to be saved into your contacts, right?”</p><p>“Well-well aside from my family, I suppose that’s true-”</p><p>“I’m satisfied. I’m happy now.” Corpse’s smile could be heard.</p><p>Sykkuno cleared his throat, “Well anyways, uh, let’s go find a new cat!” </p><p>“Oh, yes! Lily made me a rope so I could catch one. Are there any hairless ones in minecraft?”</p><p>Sykkuno started flying up again, but not before briefly glancing down to see that Corpse had planted the flowers in the shape of a heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not much minecrafting in this installment but hope you enjoyed regardless! one day… one day we may get canon corpse minecraft...</p><p>also, comment down below what you think their contact names would be :))</p><p>edit: i really really really appreciate all the comments on all my fics! i used to reply to all of them, but i worry that it clutters the comment section haha, but just know that i really appreciate it and it affirms that people like what i'm writing! pls continue to comment and kudos to feed my writers ego :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>